Amy
I. Amy “Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo love’ Short is a eenie meenie miney mo love’ “ Amy hummed along to her iPod as she washed her hair under a steady spray of warm water. Picking up her cleanser, Amy was about to wash her face when she heard a series of knocks on the bathroom door. Very much annoyed, Amy shouted “What?!” The knocks continued. Thinking whoever was at the door did not hear her, Amy pulled open the shower curtains and repeated, “What?!” However, the knocks persisted. Amy stepped out of the bathtub, wrapped herself up in a towel while taking a quick glimpse of herself in the steamy mirror and opened the door. She found her little brother Max standing outside. “What is it Max?” Amy asked as she adjusted the towel around her chest. “Superman said he wants to see you.” Max replied. What the fuck? Amy thought. In an effort to be nice to her 5 year old brother, Amy followed Max to meet “Superman” only to find no one downstairs . “Did superman leave?” Amy pretended to be concerned as she paced around the living room searching for any signs of “Superman”. “I guess.” Max replied. “Okay then, I’m going back up to finish my shower.” Amy said as she started her way back upstairs when she saw the back door in the kitchen opened. “Max, did you open the back door?” She asked as she walked towards the kitchen, feeling a bit creeped out from the ghostly howls of the night’s winds outside. Popping her head out, Amy looked to see if anyone was in the gardens before shutting the door. Max resumed playing the Wii as Amy made her way back upstairs to finish her shower. Towel unwrapped, Amy stepped back into the tub, resumed her music and turned on the shower head “Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo love’ Short is a eenie meenie miney mo love’ “ Just as Amy was about to dress up there was another knock on the door. Almost relentless this time, “Go away Max, there is no superman” Expecting her brother to throw a tantrum, Amy was surprised by the silence following her harsh comment. Quick to realize how mean she was to her brother Amy apologized “I’m sorry Max!” as she slipped on her pink panties and opened the bathroom door. “Hello Amy” Attempting to scream, her mouth was forcefully silenced by one of the oppressor’s hands. Amy scratched helplessly at his black leather jacket as he carried her towards her bed with one hand over her mouth. The oppressor walked relaxingly, taking a few spins here and there as if dancing before finally placing her gently onto the bed. “Help!!!” Amy managed before being shut up again as the oppressor leapt atop of her and forced a rubber ball into her mouth. Retrieving several plastic straps, from his back pocket the oppressor tied Amy’s hands to both ends of the bed. And then he tied her legs to the other ends of the bed. “You’re a strong girl” the oppressor commented as he got off her and paced around the room, looking for the best angle. “You always were.” Adjusting his camera lenses, the oppressor prompted, “Say cheese!” He snapped a few photos of Amy while encouraging her to smile with each shot. “There we go!” “Great smile!” Weeping, Amy struggled to break free from her confinement. Placing his camera down on her makeup counter, the oppressor unzipped his bag. From within, he retrieved four kitchen knifes and a fresh white rose. Making his way back to her he said, “You always liked Chanel” Staring down at the helpless girl the oppressor gave his final comment, “Especially the Peace, it smelt wonderful on you”. Amy shook her head back and forth, her crying and struggling pleading for mercy. With that, the oppressor stabbed all four knives into her chest and placed the white rose carefully on her forehead. Category:Lihan01px2015@sasstudent.org's Stuff Category:Lihan01px2015@sasstudent's Stuff